1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a worker management device, a worker management system, and workwear for managing workers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cameras are installed, for example, in food factories or pharmaceutical factories, in order to monitor actions of workers. For example, in a monitoring system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-034458, actions of workers are monitored based on images of the workers captured by cameras.